iHate the Lake
by SeddieShipper333
Summary: Something is not right. Something awful has happened to Sam and Freddie needs to help her. Will he give up on Sam? Will Sam ever tell him the truth? I suck at summaries please read!
1. Things Are Not as They Seem

**Please read!: I have no idea what I was thinking when I started writing this, but I like the way it turned out, so what the heck. Before reading you should know that this story is... well... different, I'll just let you read it and find out, but consider yourself warned.**

**P.S. I had a hard time putting this up so sorry about any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters.**

**Okay that's enough boring aurthor notes it's show time! **

Samantha Puckett dangled her feet off of the newly build dock starring at the clear water and her red toenail polish. Beams of bright yellow sun casted up over the horizon to play in the cloudless sky. Clam, blue, water for as far as the eye could see. It was quiet except of the occasional chirp of a criquit, Ribit of a frog, or song of a bird. Early morning. The sun was rising.

Sam's blonde hair flowed past her shoulders to mid back. Bright blue eyes and flawless light skin. She wore denim shorts and a flowing tank top that, like her hair danced around her body in the soft but cool spring breeze.

To the naked eye one may think that everything is beautiful and tranquil. But things are not as they seem and stirring within is something far worse, something ugly and sick.

Thoughts flooded Sam's head swimming around in vicious circles, that threatened to pull her under. In the distance she heard foot steps nearing, the dock creaking as she turned to see Freddie standing in font of her. She brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs to form herself into a ball. He knelt down on one knee and gently moved a strand of curly hair from her face as sadness filled his eyes.

"Please say something Sam." He whispered. While taking a hold of her hand.

She turned away, peering out at the lake as if searching for an answer. But when she didn't find one she finally looked back at him, saying nothing. Instead she stood up and walked off the dock, onto the green grass and into the modern style lake house. She opened the sliding glass door, passed the living room and headed into the kitchen leaning on the island countertop. Every movement was nub, slow and lifeless as if a robot being programmed.

Freddie fallowed after her. "Come on Sam, please talk to me." Freddie begged, his voice still quiet. "Tell me what you thinking."

Sam parted her lips to speak but she couldn't seem to find the right words amongst the black obis that was her thoughts right now. When she finally found words they tumbled out in the heap of quick sentences, muddled together in between sobs.

**Yeah... I don't know XD. Should I try to continue it?**


	2. Blind

**Hello everyone :). First, I really want to thank the people that reviewed this. I really didn't plan on continuing this but some people asked me to and I hate to disappoint sooo... Here it is! (hopefully it doesn't suck too much :P) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. There happy whoever it is that makes us write these?!**

**Okay! In 5,4,3,2 **

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam holding her protectively.

"Whats happening to me?" Sam cried.

"Your going to be okay" Freddie whispered to her, his voice cracking as he spoke.

It was only after the vague, empty words escaped his mouth did he realize how untruthful they may be. Was everything going to be okay? Maybe not but Freddie had to convince Sam of it -for her own protection.

**Later**

**First Person: Freddie**

_Sam's long blonde curls blew around playfully in the wind. "Sam" I said._

_She turned and I could see her bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness as her lips formed a beautiful smile "Freddie!" she exclaimed cheerfully. _

_She ran over and wrapped me in a warm, tight hug. When she pulled away she was laughing. It echoed like some kind of glorious song, perfect like the voice of an angel._

My eyes opened at the sound of a loud clang. I sighed sadly as i woke up from the beautiful dream and into reality-something much less sweet. All I wanted was for Sam to be happy. I didn't care if everything else was a mess. I wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh, it had been so long... Ever since she became -SAM! I whipped my head around to see that sure enough the sheets on Sam's side had been turned up but the space was empty. Sam was gone. I untangled myself from the pure white sheets as quickly as possible.

"Sam!" I yelled in alarm. As I dashed out of the room. Sam had left one of the bedroom's French doors open. A wave of cold air washed over me as I made my way to the living room. The glass door leading outside, was open too. "Sam!" I yelled again as I quickly made my way out of the house.

As I stepped outside, into the frigid cold air I saw Sam, once again sitting in a ball on the dock, as the moons light reflected off the water. Sam was wearing an oversized, black, concert T-shirt and some underwear. She faced the water. I found myself walking slowly, cautiously now, in fear of what would happen once I reached her. I was a standing a step away now. I stayed there for a minute, behind her, not sure what to say or do. but Sam spoke first.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She way she spoke- she had that lump in your throat that you get when your trying not to cry.

"Yes Sweetie, it sure is." I said softly.

She laughed -but not the genuine, happy laugh I've been waiting to hear for so long. No this was a forced, cold laugh that felt like a stab to the heart."Your wrong" she whispered so quietly that I barley heard it.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my bare torso in an attempt to warm up. It got really cold here at night and I wanted to put Sam back in bed where she would be warm and safe but I knew I had to navigate my way though the labyrinth of her thoughts first. "What are you talking about Sam?" I said with a sigh.

"Your so blind" she stated bluntly her voice still shaky form that lump in her throat.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Your blind." she repeated, "You only see what right in front of you. Maybe this lake has a hideous monster of some sort, hiding beneath the surface and it's going to consume us all."

My eyes widened with confusion "Sam there's no monsters hiding in the lake that are going to eat us." I assured with a small laugh.

"Your wrong again" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Come inside Sam" I commanded tiredly.

"why can't he see it?" Sam whispered to herself.

"Please come inside Sam."

"Okay" she muttered.

With that I picked her up bridal style. I didn't like the ice cold feel of her skin. I carried her though the already open doors, sliping her into the bed and covering her with the sheets. I then went back to close the doors and turn the heat up. Finally I returned to the bedroom with a think quilt and some hot milk. I set the milk on the nightstand table and put the quilt over her. I sat on the edge of the bed, Sam looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes. I stroked her hair.

"I love you" I whispered.

A tear fell from her watery eyes but she didn't say anything in response. That's okay I knew she loved me too. Didn't I? I whiped the tear away with my thumb, kissed her forehead, and got into bed while Sam mumbled the words "so blind".

**Okay confession time: the reason I didn't want to continue this was because I had no idea what was suppose to be wrong with Sam in the first chapter, but I couldn't tell you guys that! It would 'wreck the whole effect' :p. Anyway I know where I'm going with this now so Read and Review! :) **


	3. Feeling Like Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters so please do not sue me for plageriusm. **

First Person: Sam

I woke up the next morning to large amounts of sunlight poring in from the big windows. Freddie was still asleep. I got out of bed. As i stood nausea filled my stomach. I groaned in pain before grabbing a pillow and going into the bathroom to lay down on the cold tile floor and wait. Sure enough after a while of waiting I lean over the toilet and vomit. Feeling a bit better now, I flush the toilet, rinse my mouth out and lay down on the living room couch.

Freddie walks into the living room tiredly, wearing nothing but boxers. He gets me a blanket and a pillow making me all nice and comfy. Then he sits down beside me and strokes my hair while asking me if I feel okay. I lie to him and nod. He rubs my stomach, probably seeing though my lie -or he heard me throwing up.

Because I feel like crap Freddie and I spend the whole morning on the couch watching T.V. "Do you want anything to eat before we go?" Freddie asks me. I shake my head. He goes into our bedroom and gets dressed, bringing me some clothes too. I get ready on the couch, Freddie helps me get dressed and put my hair up. When I am done Freddie makes me drink a lot of water and then walks me to the truck. An hour later we are at the hospital. My stomach does nervous flip flops as Freddie opens the truck door and helps me out. Freddie's expression is troubled. We head up stairs to the waiting room, where Freddie sits down beside me and holds my hand. Once again he rubs my stomach: where the baby is.

**AN/ GASP Sam's pregnant! Sorry that this chapter is really short and kinda boring but I will try to update sooner and the next chapter should be better :) there are still lots more secrets to be reviled. Tell me what you think and review! **

**P.S. Rating is now going to be Teen.**


End file.
